


Drive Time

by dennih23



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennih23/pseuds/dennih23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive Time

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the Slice of Life Square on my Gen Prompt Bingo Card

Peter was sitting on his couch, beer in hand, his beautiful wife snuggled next to him. They were enjoying the football game on television; the Giants were winning. The doorbell rang, followed by a persistent knock on the door. Peter sighed, they weren’t expecting company. 

He disengaged himself from El and his comfy sofa and headed over to the door. The pounding continued, and he called out, “I’m coming.” He opened the door, and Diana stormed past him, she was clearly upset. 

“Boss.” She continued to call him that even though he had not been her supervisor for years. “I can’t take this anymore. I don’t care about our agreement; nothing is worth this torture. I’d rather do mortgage fraud cases for the next year.”

Peter looked from Diana over to his wife. El got up and joined him. She stared at Diana and pleaded, “Di, please, we need you to do this.” 

“No, you can do this.” Diana tossed the car keys towards the two Burkes.

It was now Peter’s turn to beg, “Diana, please there must be some way we can work this out.”

“No. There is nothing you can offer me to continue to do this.” She breathed deeply and put her hands on her hips, she was not going to back down on this. “Now I understand why you didn’t want this job.”

Peter shrugged, it was true, he didn’t want the job. He had already tried and failed miserably at teaching Theo and Neal how to drive. The two teenagers almost drove him crazy. He was hoping Diana would be able to handle them better.

There was a standoff for a couple of minutes before Peter’s eyes lit up and a smile tugged at his lips.

“Boss, what are you thinking?”

“How to you feel about letting Haversham teach our boys to drive? He does have a license.”

Diana grinned back. “That’s a wonderful idea. They can drive him insane, instead of him making us crazy.”

El laughed, and picked up her cell phone. “I’ll call him right now.”


End file.
